


Hawaiian Paradise

by UggsBetts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, Begging, Come Eating, Comedy, Crying, Dirty Talk, Erotica, Hair-pulling, Hawaiian Character, Humiliation, M/M, Men Crying, No Angst, Nonbinary Character, Oral Fixation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Exchange, Praise Kink, Punishment, Restraints, Size Difference, Smut, Spanking, Strength Kink, Submission, Tears, Tongues, Under-negotiated Kink, and no communication, degradation kink, fetishization of race, hands free cum, māhū character, there is no negotiation before things go down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UggsBetts/pseuds/UggsBetts
Summary: Aubrey, a basic white-boy University of Hawaii college dropout who refuses to move back to Ohio, is dating Heirani, but Heirani is tired of Aubrey's basic fetishizing ass. Fortunately for Aubrey, there's someone out there who is perfect for him: Heirani's older sibling, Kaipo, who gets off on using ignorant men.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Nonbinary Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The breakup

**Author's Note:**

> A lil erotica drabble to get us through these trying times.   
> tags will be updated as chapters are updated.

I stare at her over my shitty diner coffee, admiring the soft curve of her lips, the way her strong body fills out the loose grey dress she wears, admiring her fluffy black hair, and wondering how I ever got so lucky as to end up with someone as beautiful as her. 

I’m so busy admiring that I forget to listen.

“... should break up.”

My head slips off my hand and thumps against the hard formica table.

Wait, what?!

“Huh?”

“That’s why we should break up.”

“Break up? Who?”

“Us. You and me, Aubrey.”

“Why???” my eyes fill with tears, and her voluptuous body blurs.

“Because you aren’t actually into me. And you're not really my type, either.”

“Not your type?! That’s not what it seemed like last Friday, when you were cumming against my-” She slaps a hand over my mouth. 

I don’t remember much after that. I might’ve blacked out from the heartbreak.

“...the way you fetishize my body… … the way you only want to cum on my ass… ... _ they’d _ be a much better fit for you anyway…”

I vaguely heard a chair scraping in the background.

“... their kink is being fetishized by basic white dudes, so it’s a perfect match… … and they’ve liked you for a while…”

Static fills my head, and it finally clears enough for me to speak.

“Heirani, I-”

“Oh, she’s gone.”

My head shoots up, and I blink away my tears, a puddle on and around my hands clasped on the tabletop, and see a beauty that rivals Heirani’s. They sit there, big, intimidating, leather jacket and long dark hair pulled back, a blush on their light brown skin, their big dark eyes looking down nervously at the tabletop, at my tear pond.


	2. Enter Kaipo

And that's how I ended up on a date with Heirani’s older sibling, Kaipo.

"You  _ what _ ?"

Kaipo looks super embarrassed, hiding behind a chipped white mug of tea, the lipton tea bag’s little white tag tickling their smooth face.

This is my favorite diner, especially because it reminds me of the mainland. 

Ha, sorry, you might not know this because you don't know about Hawaiian stuff, but the mainland is wHouse is, and only tourists come here. It reminds me of my hometown in Ohio. 

Kaipo speaks: "I… just… think your whole skinny, frail, basic ass bitch, condescending white boy thing is super hot."

I dab at my tear puddle with a shitty white napkin, scandalized. 

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or insulted."

“Well,” they start. "Heirani explained in great detail that you're ridiculous in bed, like so slutty, but that your personality is completely intolerable, and honestly… I find that super hot."

“Huh. Interesting,” I say, and Kaipo is silent. "Again, I have to reiterate that this feels insulting, but also… you  _ are _ my type."

"Does that mean I have a shot?"

"I mean… I'm not sure we  _ should  _ date, since we seem to have some pretty toxic ideas, but maybe our toxicity will combine and we're the only people in the world who are best suited to be with us?"

"That simultaneously does and doesn't make a lot of sense."

"I've been told that before."

Kaipo stands, putting a ten dollar bill on the table, and says, “Let's get out of here."


	3. Bungalow

We're back at the small bungalow Kaipo and Heirani rent, and I breathe a sigh of relief when I see Heirani’s surfboard is gone. Don’t get me wrong, I’ll still fuck Kaipo if she’s here, but I’d rather not. Like, I will, but just… I'd rather not, you know?

Heirani yanks me to their chest and I’m crushed against their broad chest, my navy blue polo shirt wrinkling, the belt buckle holding up my loose cargo shorts digging into my hip bones. I’m lifted slightly and go up on my tiptoes at their encouragement, and our mouths crash together. Their arousal digs into my stomach through their blue jeans, and I realize I might’ve bitten off more than I can chew this time.

My back slams against the door, and I can’t believe it but… Kaipo totally kabedon-ed me. 

For those uninitiated, kabedon is when you’re pushed against a vertical surface as the pusher’s hand slaps the wall next to your head, the aggressor’s head gets real close and intimate with yours, and you’re simultaneously turned on and a lil scared. 

Am I scared? A little bit. Am I turned on? Mhmm, yes, very much so, please sir, may I have another?

“I want…” their breath is in my ear, and it’s hot and tickles. Kaipo’s free hand cups my face, smooths across my jaw, strokes down my neck, over my Adam's apple, and hooks the collar of my polo, fisting there, yanking me back up to them, mouth slamming down.

My brain is fuzzy, overwhelmed with sensation, with submission, and with this completely unexpected series of events. Did I admire Kaipo while Heirani and I were dating? Sure! Who wouldn’t! Especially with my Hawaiian fetish! Their broad shoulders, tan skin, dark hair... and Kaipo is tall, certainly taller than me (though that’s not hard, since I’m only 5’ 6” (which is almost average!!!) ). But I never saw them in this light, never really saw much of them at all, since Heirani and I always went out at night, and that’s when Kaipo works at some resort nearby, doing flame throwing or something, but I might just think that because I’m stereotyping. If this thing we’re doing becomes a  _ thing, _ then I’ll have to do some googling before I ask them about it, so I don’t come across as being entirely ignorant.

Not only is this whole Kaipo-Aubrey (Kaibrey? Aubpo?) situation coming out of nowhere, but Kaipo is also stronger than me, taller than me, and could break me in half. I’ve never been with anyone so big or dominant before, and I’m scared and horny and up for anything. 

My palms slap flat to the door on either side of my body, and the only part of us that touches are our mouths. Well, and their fist in my shirt. And-

Kaipo pulls away. Their voice is low and husky when they say:

“You’re been a bad boy.”

“Wh- what?”

Gone is the embarrassed, shy nerd that sat across from me at the diner. Gone is the blushing hunk who said,  _ pick me, choose me, like me! _ Kaipo stares down at me, dark eyes intense and boring into me, their jaw muscles popping, a smirk on their face.

“Bad boys need to be punished.”

_ “Ah!” _

My body tenses at that, groin muscles clench instinctively, and I must be beat red. I just moaned from nothing. What the fuck?

Kaipo releases me and walks away, taking off their jacket, and drapes it over one of the chairs around the small kitchen table. They’re wearing a flowing orange and red Hawaiian shirt tucked into tight black jeans that show  _ everything _ , and I’m drooling. 

Fuck, I’m actually drooling. 

They walk over to the silky lavender and green couch with purpose, sitting down in the middle, and look back at me over their shoulder where I still stand against the door.

“Come here.”


	4. The Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was editing this chapter, but you know what? the prose isnt very strong, and editing it is just going to take up even more time, so fuck it!!

I stand before them, taking in the image before me: the long dark hair spilling over the couch, their strong thighs looking even larger and stronger against the light colored couch, the cleft of their chest in the gap afforded by their undone shirt.

“Unbuckle your belt,” Kaipo instructs me.

Okay, I guess we’re doing it like this.

The brown leather chafes against my fumbling fingers, but I manage to follow the order. I unbuckle the brown leather belt, awaiting their next command.

“Take it off and hand it to me.”

I hand it over, and the shift in power feels palpable. Suddenly, the air is thick and I’m straining against my jeans.

What the fuck?

“Lay over my lap.”

I don’t need to ask which direction I should lay, on my back or on my stomach, because it’s obvious. I’ve truly never done this before, but logically punishment means spanking. Thrill sparks through me at the prospect, and I have no idea where this desire to be punished came from, but…

Well… I’ve been a ‘bad boy’, and Kaipo is going to punish me, as they should. I deserve it, and I ache for it. Getting on the couch and laying over Kaipo is awkward, I’m all sharp edges and half fall on them, embarrassment coursing through me.

Why am I feeling embarrassed?! I don't get embarrassed! But here I am, my scrawny frame draped over Kaipo’s lap, their hardon pressing against my stomach, my groin pressed against the outside of their firm thigh, and I think I could cum just like this.

“Don’t wriggle.”

Oops. I feel their hand gently settle on my back, rubbing small circles, smoothing over the cloth, working out the tension with their until I finally relax, my face pressed against the cushions. Their hand goes lower now, over my ass, and squeezes a cheek through the khaki shorts.

“Hng.”

“Oh, baby boy, we’re just getting started. Try to contain yourself.”

I make a mortifying keening noise, and clamp my hands over my mouth. Kaipo pulls them away.

“I want to hear you.”

“Fuck.”

“If you try to hold back, I’ll put something in your mouth that won't let you close it. Would you prefer that?” Kaipo cards their big fingers through my short hair, and pulls.

“ _N-no, Kaipo.”_ I can’t keep the lust from my voice, and it’s higher than usual.

EMBARRASSING. 

“Alright,” and a light smack falls on my ass. It’s dulled by the shorts I'm still wearing (whoever invented clothes needs to be shot), but it’s surprising, and I instinctively push against their thigh.

“If you can’t contain yourself, I’ll have to lock you up down there, too.”

I go completely still, shaking my head back and forth.

“Use your words, baby.”

“N-no.”

Kaipo's hand reaches between my legs and cups me, squeezing gently.

“No?”

“Not… this time.”

I hear a little evil chuckle at that, and Kaipo's hand moves away, but not before swatting my balls gently.

“ _Ah.”_

Their hand massages one cheek and then the other, before coming back up and swatting again, still gently, but a little firmer, just enough to warm the skin. 

“Hmm.”

And again.

“Hn.”

And again, _harder._

“Ah!”

They do it again, and again, and again, and my ass is warm, but my thighs are warm too, and my groin is too hot, too hard, too uncomfortable.

“Kaipo, _please_.”

Their hand touches the middle of my back and rubs small circles in the exposed skin. My shirt must’ve shifted up as I tried my darndest not to wriggle. I feel them lean over and plant a kiss there in the soft fuzz of my lower back, tickling me.

“What is it, baby boy?”

 _Baby boy._ I never knew that was a kink I had, but I thank the stars above it’s apparently one of Kaipo’s, because every time they say it, it feels like I’m being choked by pleasure.

Huh, maybe I’m into that, too?


	5. Bye bye shorts

I feel yanking at my hips and realize Kaipo is trying to pull down my shorts. FUCK yes. I shift a little bit to help the process, and they slide effortlessly down my bony hips, all the way down to my… Kaipo stops them at my calves, twisting them, tightening them around my legs. 

With how tangled my legs are, I couldn't run away even if I wanted to. For the record, I don't, and feel even more helpless, and somehow even more turned on. Maybe this is why I've always gone after bigger women, cuz I want to feel helpless, cuz they could overpower me if they wanted. Kaipos body is firmer than I'm used to, harder, their arousal different, but they're stronger, broader, and I've never felt this helpless and turned on. 

I never considered myself anything other than straight. Maybe it's something to reconsider. 

I settle back down across Kaipo’s lap, but they tut above me, sounding disappointed.

“Now, now, you’re wearing tighty whities. Exactly what I would expect from someone like you. But they’re in the way, see?” Kaipo gives a slap and they’re right, it’s still dulled by the fabric. I know this because what is covered by fabric makes a soft sound, but what part of my skin isn't covered lets out a loud crack, and I writhe on their lap.

“Hnng.”

And then… ripping sounds, as Kaipo… as Kaipo…

My hips pull from side to side as my underwear is torn off.

“Ah, much better,” and they slap me again. For a moment, nothing feels very different, but  _ then… _

“Ah!!” 

It  _ burns _ , burns more than before, stinging rippling out.

The air in the bungalow is crisp and cold, and gooseflesh breaks out over my ass. Warm air puffs against me, and I feel a single kiss presses to one cheek. 

"I love how you're all angles, so thin everywhere else, but your ass is so biteable." They punctuate this with a soft bite. That bite is followed with a slap, soft again, but soft in a way that makes me want more, like before.

I’m settled across their lap, ass exposed, and my cock is hard and leaking, pressed into the triangle of space between Kaipo’s thick thigh and the couch. I’m not very well endowed (it’s about the motion of the ocean, not the size of the boat, I tell myself when I'm feeling insecure), so it’s a comfortable fit, but when Kaipo spanks me again, my hips push forward, and dull pressure turns to sharp friction as my sensitive head rubs against the rough material of their jeans.

“ _ Fuck _ .”

Kaipo’s voice is a growl when they say, “Aubrey.”

Shit.

“Yes?”

“It seems you’re enjoying this punishment too much.”

I furiously shake my head. I don't want it to end.

“ _ Please.”  _ It’s all I can say. My mouth won’t work right.

Kaipo pulls up my shirt from the middle of my back, and I lay boneless. It only goes to the ends of my arms, and instead of pulling it off all the way, they pull my arms behind my back and twist the fabric there, transforming them into fabric cuffs. I’m completely contained now, my legs and arms trapped. Kaipo still holds the fabric cuffs, and I test my arms, and it’s true. I couldn't get out of this without Kaipo’s permission. Their grip is like iron, my arms like wet noodles. When I struggle, they don’t move a single inch, and my helplessness turns me on even more.


	6. Harder

A single hand trails down my spine, the fingers dancing, tickling, lowering until they cup my ass once more. There's too much anticipation, too much pleasure, and I'm actually kind of worried that I'll cum from this.

That hand disappears then lands flat on my ass, the slap cracking in the quiet room, quiet except for my sharp inhale and groan. Kaipo chuckles above me, the sound rumbling in their chest. 

It’s scary and fucking sexy. 

They don't move their hand and it stings more. The cold air would be a balm, but they rub into the ache, into the sting. That hand disappears, then comes down again, but it doesn't linger. It rises and falls again.

And again.

And again.

Faster and faster until I’m gliding in a free fall of sound and heat. I’m writhing, I'm wriggling, my little cock fucking into the space between their thigh and the couch, and I'm hoping they don’t notice, but I'm getting close to falling over that precipice.

Little noises keep escaping me, little embarrassing noises, little  _ ah, ahn, mhh, mnn, ohh, fuck, ahh’ _ s.

“You’re such a slut for this.”

“ _ Yes~” _

“Tell me you’re my little slut.”

“ _ I’m your…” _

A harder slap at my hesitation.

“I’m your slut!”

“My  _ little _ slut. Say it.”

“I’m your little slut! Your~ ah!”

My pelvis aches with the force of their hand. If they’d started at this strength at the beginning, there’s no way I would have been able to stand it, it would’ve been unbearable. But they took their time to warm me up, and my ass feels hot, swollen, and yearning for every punishing blow. My arms are still wrenched up, held in place by one of Kaipo’s hands, and I'm straining against them, the muscles in my arms and back all clenched up, pressed in place, held in place against their lap. They’re still hard, seemingly even more so, but they’re completely focused on my punishment and don't even press against me, don't even try to take sexual pleasure from my body.

Kaipo is completely focused on me, and I'm at their mercy. I can't get free, even if I wanted to, and my muscles strain even more. Every slap to my ass is harder than the last, and my pelvis aches, my back aches, my legs can't move, and Kaipo is saying things, things like  _ good baby boy, take this, take what I'm giving you, it’s what you deserve, you’re so beautiful when you’re like this, _ and that’s what sends me over.

I’m cumming, and there’s nothing I can do about it. The barest friction against their jeans combined with their words and physical onslaught is too much. I’m cumming, but my hips shift and jerk with it so I end up twisted, wrenched up by my own body’s abdominal muscles, cumming across their lap, cumming on their black jeans.

I don't know when the slaps stop, but when I become aware of my surroundings again, Kaipo is stroking my hair, my wrists are unbound, and my shorts have disappeared. Touchingly, I'm tilted in such a way that my cum puddle doesn’t come into contact with my sweaty body. Their hand in my hair tingles my scalp, sending shivers down my spine, and my body is shivering, but it’s from the cold. Or from the adrenaline. 

I don't know. 

“You look so pathetic like this,” Kaipo says, but they say it with warmth in their voice, with praise, like they're saying I'm beautiful.

I hope they say I'm beautiful again. I’ve never been called that before, it’s always  _ handsome _ , or  _ cute _ , or  _ string bean _ even though I'm not tall. But beautiful…. I’d give anything to hear them say it again. 

“Pathetic… for you…” I say, and I don't realize that I'm crying, but I sound sniffly and my face is wet. 

“Mmm~” Kaipo sounds so satisfied, and it tells me that I did well. Pride fills my chest. 

Note to self: Kaipo likes it when I say stuff like this.

“Baby boy, I have bad news.”

My stomach drops, and I jerk up, pushing off on shaking arms. I look them in the face, only inches apart.

“I didn't give you permission to cum.”

Shame burns through me, and I feel my face pinking, flushing, the skin tingling, matching the tingling on my backside.

“I’m sorry, Kaipo.”


	7. A kiss

When I say their name, they take a sharp breath, looking down at my lips. Something flashes in their eyes, and before I can blink or think or anything, my mouth is captured by theirs. My arms fail and I'm only held up by their strength, by their arms, one hand crushing my face to theirs, the other hand wrapped around my upper arm like a vice. I dangle like a rag doll, allowing their tongue to invade my mouth, lick to the edges of my teeth. Their tongue is so long, and they’re rough with it.

“Stick out your tongue,” Kaipo says, and I do. I stick it out, feeling dumb, feeling ridiculous, but they grab my tongue and jaw and pull it down further, looking into the back of my throat. They blow into my mouth, and it tickles the back of my throat. I reflexively pull away, but they hold me, not letting go. Their tongue licks from the tip of mine up, up, trailing up, all the way to the back of my tongue, somewhere that no one else has ever touched. They lick the roof of my mouth, and their tongue leaves my mouth, licking my upper lip and pecking a small kiss to my nose. I close my mouth when they let me go and swallow, tasting their saliva in my mouth, down my tongue, down my throat.

Kaipo growls again, a single word: “ _ Mine.” _

“Yours,” I say in a whisper, in reply/return, looking into their eyes. I can only maintain eye contact for a short time before looking away, a small smile ghosting my lips.


	8. Clean it up

“Clean it up,” Kaipo commands. 

I slide off them as gracefully as possible (read: not very) and turn towards the kitchen, intending to get a towel. Kaipo’s hand shoots out and grabs mine before I can get away.

“No.”

I freeze.

“No?” I ask, confused.

“Clean it up… with your mouth.”

Kaipo looks up at me with dark eyes, and some animal instinct in me takes over; some deep dark need to obey, to worship, to surrender. The darkness calls, and I listen.

I drop boneless to my knees. 

My cum is almost white against their black jeans. I spurted a little on the couch, but most of it ended up on their leg and… on the crotch of their jeans. Besides getting on my knees, all I've done is stare at Kaipo’s crotch, with my seed streaked across. A thumb comes out and wipes drool away from my bottom lip. Kaipo tilts my head up to meet their eyes.

“You came without permission and made a mess, Aubrey, didn’t you?”

My voice sounds far away when I answer them: “Yes, Kaipo.”

“Will you do what it takes to make it right?”

“Yes, Kaipo.”

“Then accept your punishment, baby boy, and lap up your cum.”

My face burns with shame and tears prick at the corners of my eyes as I scoot forward and lean down to the closest flecks of cream on their thigh. It’s cold and sticky under my tongue, and their jeans scratch my taste buds but with this heady, floaty, warm feeling I’m getting, I might as well be a kitten lapping up a mai tai. 

My tongue moves further up their leg, and Kaipo’s fingers tickle the hair at the back of my neck, hand carding, not pulling or pushing, but holding me gently. I’m drooling again, and swallowing down as much of my essence as possible, but I’m also making a mess. Despite all of this, despite the mess I'm cleaning and the mess I'm making, my dick is rock hard, and when I lean forward to use my tongue, the oversensitive head rubs against the couch. I’m making a wet spot down there, too.

This is so fucking embarassing. 

Fuck.

I’m almost up their thigh when the tears at the corners of my eyes finally fall. Kaipo’s hand tightens in my hair, and they pull my head back, my upper body going with. Their dark eyes rake across my face, following my tears as they fall down my cheeks, down my thin neck, down my bony chest, my narrow hips, until they’re looking down, too far down, and I know they can see me, see how fucking aroused I am, see how I’m getting off on being used and degraded, and I dont know what exactly I need, but if I dont get it, i’m going to lose my fucking mind.

“Do you like that, slut?” Kaipo says, but I can’t answer them. “Your little cock straining, eating yourself out of my lap? Cum spread all over your face? You’re ruined, baby boy.”

I try to nod, but their hand still grips my hair, and I can feel the follicles straining.

“Y-yes, Kaipo.”

“Ruined for me.”

Breath catches in my throat, and my dick twitches.

“Ah, you like that, don’t you? Being dirty for me?”

I can’t stand it, I can’t stand this feeling, this itch, and I reach for my cock, but Kaipo stops me.

“No. I didn't give you permission.”

“Please, Kaipo.” My eyes down, I can’t look at them; it’s too embarrassing. 

I hear the couch creak, feel Kaipo’s breath on my forehead, but still I refuse to look up. A single finger swipes across my lips, tickling me, and it’s the suckling sound that finally makes me look up. Kaipo is sucking on their finger, licking off my tears and semen, and staring directly down into my blue eyes with their black ones.

I whimper, and Kaipo looks like the cat who caught the canary.

“You’re beautiful like this, Aubrey.”

“F-for you.”

“Hm?”

Heat burns in my chest, and I speak before I can talk myself out of it.

“I’m b-b-beautiful… for y-you.” 

More tears spill from my eyes; I couldn't stop them even if I tried. But maybe I did something right, because Kaipo breaks into a brilliant smile, looking…

I want to say, looking proud of me. I can’t stand it.

“Aubrey,” Kaipo says, and I really can’t say anything else at this point. I’m all used up. “On your knees, at my feet, cum on your face, crying, blushing. You have no idea how beautiful you are.

“My beautiful little slut.”

A shudder wracks my body.


End file.
